5 days with you
by jojo22outtheregirl
Summary: We had 5 days. The first night, the feeling in our stomach was unexplained. The last night, the feeling in our hearts shouldn't have been there. No matter how many times you wish upon a star, we can not re-live the past.


**Hi! This is a little Zemyx!**

**It's split into 5 days... aka 5 chapters**

**WARNINGS**

**language**

**yaoi**

**au**

**limes ( non explicit scenes of affection )**

**Happy Birthday randomadorablepikachu ! sorry it's late but you know I've been very very busy lol XD**

**Read on!**

First Day...

Chills ran down Demyx's delicate flesh as the intolerable wind nibbled at him. It was a wretched day, to be expected in October. Demyx forced his trembling hands into his navy coat pockets as he dawdled under the bus stop. He was a very peppy character, when he wasn't blue and teeth chattering , but easily got bored. His I pod was assassinated by his clumslyness of dropping it in a dirty pool of water on the side of the road . So that meant no music. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the wind blew nastier, distressing his jelled up dirty-blonde-coloured hair.

'' ACHOO! '' a loud sneeze arose from him.

'' Bless you... '' a soft aristocratic voice whispered causing Demyx's green cat eyes to shoot wide-open. Demyx twirled around to find where the sweet vocalism had came from. There he was, a diminutive teen leaning against the bus stop. He was ghost like, so pale, quiet and mystifying. The ghostly teen had slate coloured hair styled in a curtain fashion. He was focusing to the ground so Demyx did not witness his face.

'' Thanks. Hi... I'm Demyx, '' there was a silent break.

'' Zexion, '' his voice was like a echo that slipped through Demyx's ears, '' Demyx... Do you honestly introduce yourself to every stranger you meet? '' the ghostly boy lifted his head to unveil his beautiful pebble eyes. Demyx stammered. Causing Zexion to roll his eyes and direct them back to the water-glazed-pavement.

A few minutes later the bus pulled up with a screech, making the boys wince at the sharp noise.

They soon detected how jam-packed the bus was, with only two seats at the opposite of the bus. Zexion and Demyx trudged their way through, trying not to disrupt anyone. Zexion perched next to the window and Demyx settled himself next to him.

Zexion's eyes followed the new raindrops streaming down dirty window.

'' Um... so... where-where do you go to school? '' Demyx ruffled the back of his hair awkwardly. The other did not even turn his head. A deep sigh fell out Demyx's lungs, making Zexion look at him.

'' It's a private school. I doubt you would know. '' With that comment he turned back to face the window.

_What does that mean?! '' I doubt you would know '' ?! _Demyx thought to himself.

The entire journey was silent between them. Zexion got off one stop earlier than Demyx. He did say good bye to the ghostlike boy, but he was merely snubbed.

Demyx dragged his lanky body into his warming house. His house was not on the large side nor the small side. It was your classical family house, but without the family – just Demyx. It had a bright teal door, a fresh lawn , nicely painted white fencing, large clean windows, a brick fireplace and it was perfection! But it didn't strike him as much as it would others. He thought of it as his house, not his home.

Demyx slowly walked through the sea-foam hallway to his white kitchen. Demyx was extrovert so he despised loneliness. But when he was alone... on goes My Chemical Romance, Panic!At The Disco and Florence + The Machine. Demyx liked to call himself a musician, as he can sing and play guitar – but he never performed at a gig, far too frightening. He once tried busking and everyone gathered around to his diverse voice. It was not diverse in a bad way though. It stood out. He was truly unique.

Extroverts tend to "fade" when alone and can easily become bored without other people around. When given the chance, Demyx would talk with someone else rather than sit alone and think. In fact, he tended to think as he spoke, unlike Zexion who is far more likely to think before he spoke. Demyx often thought best when talking. So Demyx living alone? He found it hard. But he had no option. Luckily for him he had a very good friend who came round everyday to check on his younger friend – Axel Bond.

Axel was a fiery hothead with vivid crimson hair. He was immensely pale, his eyes were a piercing green , which was a contrast to his skin. He was two years older than Demyx but it didn't make him any wiser. If his hair was not enough, his height was 6''3. He was gangly and slender, his friend Sora called him Slender Man.

Demyx was singing his heart out to '' The Black Parade '' when a obnoxious thumping at the door disturbed his singing.

'' JACKASS! OPEN THE DOOR! '' a aggressive voice hollered.

'' All right! All right! Gosh Axel! '' Demyx turned off his radio and briskly went through his hallway once more to answer the door.

He swung the door wide open and in strode Axel. '' Erm... come in then? '' Demyx sighed. Axel crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one leg, '' Why didn't you tell me? '' Axel's aggressive tone turned into a troubled and hurt tone.

'' Look- '' Demyx sighed.

'' Don't make up an excuse Dem. I only found out this morning! I came over and apparently you went _out?_ '' His eyes were sharp and ready for a rumble.

'' Yeah! I went to go see if Cid had fixed my guitar yet, ''

'' Did he? '' Axel leaned forward peering down slightly.

'' No... ''

Axel groaned and looked up to the ceiling.

'' Dem. What are the guys gonna think when they find out? ''

Demyx's eyes flicked from the floor to Axel at least a dozen times.

'' How creative! '' there was a genuine twinkle in his eyes.

'' Hey, Dem left Xiggy by writing a song! How sweet, except it was a song 'bout how much you wished you never were together! AWWWWWW! '' Axel put on his classic teasing tone and whipped him behind the head with his boney hand, '' You

idiot! ''

Demyx raised his shoulders and smiled sweetly. Axel's first reaction : Face Palm.

Zexion was positioned at the bottom of the path up to his house door.

He let a sigh slip from his lips as he saw Vexen's BMW parked outside. Vexen was some alarming science teacher for Twilight high. His face was long and it looked like somebody stretched it. His nose was flat and his cheekbones stuck out of his face. He had long dull blonde hair which sat on his balloon popping cheekbones. Vexen was rather sour and cruel. He enjoyed pain, he enjoyed watching Zexion's pain.

EMO. FREAK. MAD. PHYSCO. IDIOT. RETARD. WORTHLESS. MINGER. BRAT. SUICIDAL REJECT.

Vexen loved Zexion's mum Tifa, most men did.

'' Mum... why don't you see what he's doing to you? '' the words just fell out of his mouth.

Once Axel had finished ranting, Demyx collapsed onto his bed in a heap.

A chill ran down his spine.

Vexen's laugh was like a dark clown that dragged Zexion to a dark place. He needed a hero. Somebody who could sweep him up when he fell down. He did not know this is what he needed let alone wanted.

'' Hello Zexion. What did you get up today? '' one of Vexen's eye brows moved up at least a inch on his sadistic face.

'' Went for a stroll, I guess... '' Zexion kept his pebble eyes to the ground as he did to Demyx.

'' In this weather? Just go to your room. I don't enjoy the company of a reject.'' Vexen took Zexion's shoulders and walked him to the staircase.

'' Where's Mum? ''

'' She's having a nap, now shoo! '' he slightly pushed the fragile body in front of him. He knew she wasn't napping.

Demyx curled up in his bed with a sickness in the pit of his stomach.

Zexion curled up in his bed with a sick feeling in pit of his stomach.

Demyx shut his eyes tightly and remembered his mother's gentle voice.

Zexion shut his eyes tightly and listened to his mother's gentle voice.

No matter how many times you wish upon a star, the past shall never return.

But when one is wishing on the future , they can make it possible.


End file.
